


staying brave for you

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hurt No Comfort, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates seeing her suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	staying brave for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Another Mask

“So Doctor Weir are you going to tell me what I need to know,” Kolya says with a sick grin on his face as he rests the knife on a bound and defenseless John’s shoulder. John’s jaw tightened as he looked to a equally as bound Elizabeth. 

At least when the bastard fed John to a wraith at least he didn’t see Elizabeth’s reaction to the torture. Sure she cried out but it couldn’t be worse than staring as staring to her horrified eyes as he is now. John knows it was going to break him, worse than it did before.

He hates seeing her suffer.

Don’t worry about me….worry about Atlantis, John mouths before looking up at Kolya with a defiant look in his eyes. It was only a mask. At least if he pretends if the pain that was about to be inflicted doesn’t hurt, maybe she would too. 

Elizabeth gives John a nod before she states her answer, “No.” 

Kolya never hesitates. The blade slices John’s skin in a quick succession. The colonel bites back a pained scream as warm blood trickles down his skin. 

John is wearing his mask...he prays Elizabeth is wearing hers.


End file.
